gamerlunafandomcom-20200214-history
SSBM
Super Smash Brothers... Meleeeeeeeee! The Review Gameplay Melee has you beat people up, but instead of actual fighting game characters, it is now Nintendo characters! The original 12 characters are here! There are new characters too, but most of them are moveset clones. Now to the actual gameplay. Remember, in regular fighting games, you assault characters to lower their HP, but in the world of SMAASH, you assault characters to build up their damage meter, the higher the damage, the more the characters fly! The game runs faster than Smash 64! If your opponents get knocked off the screen, that’s K.O.! If you ''get knocked off the stage, don’t friggin’ worry, you have a comeback! Just jump or use a special move that makes you jump high. There are two game modes: * Time: In this mode, you knock people off the stage to get points! If the time runs out, and all people have tied, then ”Sudden Death” commences! In “Sudden Death”, people have 300% damage, so '''WATCH OUT! * Stock: People have a set number of stocks (lives). If people get knocked off the screen, they lose a stock! There are other modes too: * Classic Mode: In this mode, you fight characters in a arcade like mode, then at the end, you fight, '''''MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND! * Training: Just what it says on the tin, you have freedom, you can customise the training battle whether you like! * Break the Targets: One of the modes in classic mode! You smash targets! * Snag the Trophies: Just like with ”Board the Platforms”, later games also don‘t have it! * Adventure Mode: OH. MY. GOD. AN ADVENTURE MODE, IN A SMAASH GAME! There, that’s al- oh... wait, this game introduces buffs and nerfs to characters in Smash 64! Graphics The graphics have improved from the first game! Sound Music Melee was given the honour of second best soundtrack in smash! Voice Acting The announcer is voiced by Dean Harrington. HE IS SO ANNOYING! SFX Still sounds like a Bowling Alley! Cutscenes The intro and ending cutscenes are the only ones Reception Fans and Critics Melee has received critical acclaim from reviewers, and has received high rankings on many gaming sites, such as GameRankings, IGN, and GameSpot. GameSpy commented in their review that "you'll have a pretty hard time finding a more enjoyable multiplayer experience on any other console". Reviewers compared the game favorably to the original Super Smash Bros., commonly due to the large amount of new content added to the sequel, with IGN's Fran Mirabella III saying it was "in an entirely different league than the N64 version". The improved graphics were also welcomed, and GameSpot said that "the character models are pleasantly full-bodied, and the quality of their textures is amazing". Planet GameCube's Mike Sklens also rated it as "one of the best sounding games ever", while GameSpot's Greg Kasavin commented that "it all sounds brilliant". My Thoughts It’s a great game! Replay Value The game has 13 unlockable characters, and more unlockable stages! Final Thoughts Overall... Super Smash Bros. Melee is a great start to the franchise’s esports scene. Final Verdict Gameplay: 9/10 Graphics: 6/10 Sound: 9/10 Cutscenes: 5/10 Overall: